


The Marshmallows in Lucky Charms Cereal

by forthemyoui



Series: "좋지?" "응, 좋아" / Our Hands in Her Pocket [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, SUPER domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthemyoui/pseuds/forthemyoui
Summary: Sana and Nayeon wake up in Nayeon's bed and proceed to do domestic things together.





	The Marshmallows in Lucky Charms Cereal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/gifts).



> For NikMaxwell in thanks for the SaNayeon (the more SaNayeon, the better, is my new philosophy in life).
> 
> I don't know how or why I wrote this but I did so please have it. There's no real plot. It's just cute and gay. What else might you need in life?

Nayeon woke up with a girl on top of her and it wasn’t the first time. If it had been just some girl from school, she would’ve thought ‘shit’ and ‘fuck’, but it was Sana, so she thought ‘shit’, ‘fuck’,  _ and _ ‘she’s also beautiful in the morning?’ and  _ then _ thought ‘shit’ and ‘fuck’ some more.

Nayeon occupied herself with unvoiced swearing and staring at Minatozaki Sana’s placid face in the morning. Her lips were slightly parted and Nayeon had to fight the urge to kiss them. Nayeon hadn’t been expecting Sana to wake up at all; she probably should have, because that is what any functioning human being typically does in the morning.

Sana woke up much less flustered than Nayeon, but was shy all the same. After opening her eyes and sighting Nayeon, who gave up on seeming normal by pretending to be still asleep, she turned a shade of pink and Nayeon gave in to unabashed staring.

“Are we late for class?” was the first thing Sana asked.

“Well,” Nayeon said, suddenly becoming more aware of how terribly naked they were under the covers, “maybe.”

“You don’t know?”

A ‘no’ would have sufficed, but what came out of Nayeon’s mouth was very different from that. “You’ve been lying on top of me, nearly suffocating me since I woke up, so no, I haven’t looked at my phone for the time.”

“O-oh, sorry,” Sana said, even though she didn’t feel very sorry at all, and motioned to get off Nayeon while hoping Nayeon would stop her, which Nayeon partially did.

“Let’s not go to class,” Nayeon said decisively but embarrassedly, looking staunchly anywhere in the room but at Sana.

“Hm,” Sana merely responded, obedient.

Nayeon made a wealth of space between the duvet and Sana’s body, the gust of air sweeping underneath the covers making Sana shiver, so that she could move her hand down without molesting every inch of Sana. Then she tried her best to locate Sana’s waist, nudged it slightly so that Sana would know to turn on her side, and then scooted nearer to Sana so they were spooning.

“Is anyone else home?” Sana asked tentatively, eyes still wide open.

“No,” Nayeon said, voice suddenly gravelly, “they made a trip back home to visit relatives.”

Sana heaved a sigh of relief, suddenly devolving into a fit of laughter somewhat inappropriate for the morning. Nayeon was thankful, however, for its diffusion of the tension and how it reminded her that this was just Sana. After second thoughts, Nayeon didn’t know whether it made her less nervous or more nervous to be in bed with Sana.

“You’re very warm,” Sana stated, humming, shutting her eyes, and snuggling backwards into Nayeon and also into a pillow underneath her head.

“You’re warm too,” Nayeon whispered against the back of Sana’s neck and Sana shivered again, caught off guard.

When Nayeon started pressing closed-mouth kisses against Sana’s neck, shoulders, and back, Sana bit down on her lower lip. When the kisses became wet, open-mouthed ones, Sana’s hand slammed back against Nayeon’s wrist, which was limply positioned on Sana’s hip. She clutched at Nayeon’s wrist, grip tightening, until Nayeon let up and settled for placing her forehead against Sana’s neck.

“Last night was great,” Nayeon muttered, turning red and quite relieved that Sana couldn’t see her.

“I agree,” Sana replied, now caressing Nayeon’s wrist instead of trying to choke it.

“I was going to get out of bed and get you into some clothes and send you on your way, but-” Nayeon paused, thinking of what words could best represent her mess of thoughts.

Sana was never one who was good at keeping still. She just wanted to kiss people and so she would. She just wanted to bounce in place and so she would. She just wanted to face Nayeon and look at her talk, so she wiggled about until she was on her opposite side and facing Nayeon, looking attentive as ever.

“It was hard?” Sana supplemented.

“Mm,” Nayeon nodded, looking downwards and burrowing her head into Sana’s shoulder.

“That’s not a bad thing,” Sana said softly, hand instinctively rising to cradle Nayeon’s head.

“I know,” Nayeon said. “I really like you.”

Sana dipped her head down in a poorly coordinated manner. Eventually she got to kissing Nayeon though, which was all that mattered. She nudged Nayeon’s face into position as a dog might a toy, and then kissed Nayeon soundly, greedy hands swimming up Nayeon’s body and retracing last night’s steps. Her thumbs found purchase in Nayeon’s waist, digging into the flesh gently, just urgent enough to communicate want and attraction and  _ I really like you too _ .

At some point they rolled off the bed and the duvet cushioned their fall. Only there was a quick yelp that was heard and Sana jumped up onto the bed, naked as the day she was born, eyes wide and alarmed and studying the floor for the source of the sound. Nayeon looked up at Sana and laughed, but then she uncovered the puppy on the floor, which had been sufficiently startled by the morning activities.

“You have a dog?” Sana asked, scrambling for some sheets to cover herself, as if modesty in front of a dog mattered.

“We just got him a week ago,” Nayeon said, staring at the dog with an amount of wariness and potentially hostile intent that made Sana very protective of this intruder. “I haven’t been home for like a month so I haven’t actually met him. I’m… in charge of him for the week while the family is away.”

“Ooh,” Sana said, sitting on her legs suddenly and slapping her thighs with her palms.

Was Sana… calling the dog to her? She opened her arms wide and the dog, barring one moment of hesitation, was only too eager to jump onto the bed (succeeding after a few adorable tries) and and get into Sana’s embrace.

“He’s cute,” Sana said, pressing her face against the dog’s coat.

Nayeon nodded grudgingly, smiling at the dog as if to say ‘you rascal’. She moved closer to the bed, still rustled up in a duvet on the floor, and rubbed the dog’s head. The dog yipped and teethed on Sana’s knuckles and arm, finding the skin there sweaty and thus entertaining.

‘This is… domestic,’ Nayeon thought, attaching no emotion to that brief observation. She scooped the pup out of Sana’s arms and back onto the floor. The dog wasn’t entirely happy about it.

“You should get washed,” Nayeon declared.

“I thought we were going to stay in bed all day,” Sana whined.

‘Yes please’ was Nayeon’s first thought. What she really said was “I need to feed the dog.”

“I’ll help you,” Sana offered cheerily and then picked up her shirt off the floor and slipped it on.

The shirt did a piss-poor job of covering Sana’s shape and while Nayeon tried her best to be modest since they were apparently not going to be having another roll in the hay due to Nayeon’s sudden growth of a maternal aspect or (what it really might have been) a spot of jealousy, Sana did the same to worse effect. She would once in awhile glance at Nayeon’s chest and then back at the puppy that Nayeon was wrangling.

“What do dogs eat?” Sana asked the air.

“I assume he must have some sort of food they buy for him.”

Apparently the family had left an instructions manual stuck to the refrigerator door. It began with the dog’s name and went through how to feed, how much to feed, how to change water in the water bowl, and how to clear defecation and other unsightly excretions.

“Its name is Alan?” Nayeon frowned at the sheet. “That’s a really bad name. Who named him that?”

Sana shrugged, already warming up to the name, and the dog to her. “Alan!”

Nayeon gently pinched Sana’s side, regretting it immediately when she was reminded of the suppleness of Sana’s flesh and then smiling to herself when Sana slapped her on the shoulder.

They measured out the food very badly after fifteen minutes of attempting to locate the measuring scoop (it had been inside the bag of food). Nayeon set the bowl on the floor, expectant and delivering a burdensome gaze to the months-old dog. Sana clutched at Nayeon’s side, less demanding but still extremely hopeful.

Nayeon felt a tiny sense of accomplishment when the dog began eating up. When he abandoned the food halfway, against Sana’s best advice, Nayeon took out cold chicken from the fridge, threw it into the microwave, and watched the dog sit and wait for what it smelled to be fresh (-ish) meat while she shook her head at the animal.

“I’m equally bad at making human food,” Nayeon admitted.

“I can have low expectations,” Sana said helpfully.

“How’s cereal sound?”

“Yes, let’s do that.”

Sana didn’t question it when Nayeon opened the bottom of the sink and dug out a box from the back of the space. Nayeon sheepishly produced a red box of Lucky Charms cereal. It was unopened and clearly stashed away for some reason. Sana didn’t question it.

They ate in silence until the microwave dinged and the dog began its incessant whining about the food.

“Okay, okay,” Nayeon said, sadly leaving her cereal and marshmallows to soak in milk while she went to fetch the piece of meat and shred it into the dog’s bowl, careful of how hot the pieces were.

When Nayeon turned back around she caught Sana picking a milk-soaked marshmallow from her bowl and putting it in between her teeth.

“Are you stealing my marshmallows?” Nayeon asked.

Sana didn’t answer and settled for a coy shrug, keeping the marshmallow between her teeth, eyes round in that innocent-yet-sultry manner. Nayeon lovingly slapped Sana on the bum and Sana responded by closing her eyes and jutting her mouth and the marshmallow out for Nayeon’s taking.

Nayeon was embarrassed at the scenario but quickly bit into the marshmallow, moist lips brushing against Sana’s, and then turned, swallowing. Sana continued to pout as Nayeon returned to her side of the counter as if in apology.

“What do you want to do?” Nayeon finally asked as they placed the bowls into the sink with the dog’s one and began a comfortable washing and drying process. “We have really old movies, I think we have a gaming console if you’re into that, but I don’t really play, or we can-”

“I’d like that,” Sana said, turning as the water continued to run at full blast from the faucet, some sort of torrential burst on the metal of the basin.

“Which one?” Nayeon asked.

“Uh, all of the above?” Sana tried.

Nayeon dropped the plastic bowl in her hand. Her hands were still soapy but they went for the small of Sana’s back, wetting her shirt and forming handprints, and pulled Sana in for a kiss. Sana tasted like the marshmallows in Lucky Charms cereal.

“You’re mine now,” Nayeon whispered against Sana’s mouth, “and I will share my cereal with you.”

“Very romantic,” Sana said, but she was actually blushing.

“Now let’s go do… all the above.”

And they lay on the couch and watched shit old movies and briefly played Mario Kart and briefly slipped their hands between each other’s legs and blushed into the sofa pillows and tried to keep the dog elsewhere and fell asleep with Sana as the big spoon, chin on Nayeon’s shoulder. It was a good day.


End file.
